The Fires Of Hell
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: When Bane Jessup returns, this time he has something deadly up his sleeve, resulting in the deaths of Piper and Phoebe while Prue's on a business trip in Florida. Will she be able to put her emotions aside in time to save her sisters and restore the balance of good and evil, or is it too late for the magical community? Happy reading.
**The Fires Of Hell**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Business Trip**

The Halliwell sisters only wanted one thing ever since they found out they were witches. They just wanted to live a life outside of magic, and try to be normal once again. They are now, just working all the time and then spending their weekends, catching up with each other throughout the week at the club. On a Friday night, Phoebe and Piper are enjoying a drink with what they made, "Family night" at P3, when Prue comes in to join them. She looks like hell, and they can see that her week has been just as chaotic as theirs.

"You look like you could use this. Here ya go." Piper says, while pouring Prue one of her favorite drinks.

"Thanks. If Claire keeps it up, she's going to end up killing me one of these days. I had to run here and there and everywhere for her today, then be back after lunch for a meeting that took most of the afternoon. I love my job there but, gee wiz. I need a good long weekend, and this time, I intend to relax. No demon hunting, or vanquishing, no running errands, or anything. I'm going to relax at the manor, because Monday, I have to catch a flight to Florida with Jack." Prue explains.

"Florida? That sounds so wonderful. I'd go in a heartbeat if it was me." Phoebe says, while she stirs her drink some more.

"Oh I have to go. It's not going to be a pleasant trip either. It's all work related. We have to go down there for about a week to help get our new building up and running. I have to help with interviews and everything and getting people hired on. They've just gotten done with building that auction house, and now they're hiring different ones." Prue tells them.

"How long are you going to be gone? I know you said about a week, but hiring and interviews, that would take longer than a week wouldn't it?" Piper asks her.

"I hope not. I'm leaving in the morning. I just wanted to come here for awhile and have a couple of drinks before I have to pack. I better be getting back to the manor cause our plane leave at 8:00 in the morning." Prue replies, while finishing up her drink. Phoebe offers to go with her and help her pack up, and Piper even says she'll go too. She signals over to her new girl to lock up in case if she's not back in time to do so, and they all head back to the manor.

The next morning, Prue's up at 6:30, having her some coffee and still packing up everything when Phoebe comes in and asks her, "I thought we did all of this last night."

"We did but, I forgot some things. I don't care if Jack and everyone likes it or not. If I'm going to be in Florida for a week or more, I'm going to try to enjoy myself while I'm there. All work and no play makes on grumpy witch." Prue tells her.

"I heard that. What did you forget?" Phoebe asks.

"Just my bathing suit, sun tan lotion, sun glasses, and then of course I have to take some stuff in case of sunburn. I gotta run down to the bathroom and get all of my bath stuff. Will you finish up for me in here? Where's Piper?" Prue explains.

"She's still in bed. She said she usually gets up around this time but since she's not working today, she wasn't going to get up until 7:00. I'll finish in here, you go get what you need." Phoebe replies when they hear Piper start to get up and move around.

"I thought you wasn't getting up til 7:00." Prue hollers through her door, and she can hear Piper groan while stretching.

"I wasn't but your plane leaves at 8:00 so I wanted to see you off before you go." Piper says, and she finally makes her way out of her room, and down to the kitchen for some coffee.

While they are at the airport, Prue's hugging them both and telling them that she'll bring some stuff for them, and they of course tell her, to have a good trip and call when she gets there. Jack shows up, running late as usual and Prue just rolls her eyes and says, "I hope you don't think I'm going to pick up the slack for you this trip."

"Not at all babe. Just had a late start with my neice this morning. She didn't want me to leave until I told her that I would bring her back a present." Jack explains, because his neice had begged to stay the night with him before. The flight attendant calls their number, and just as Prue and Jack get ready to board the plane, Prue turns back around, hugs her sisters again, and tells them, "Please be careful while I'm gone." They didn't quite get what she meant by that, since they are not kids anymore, but they tell her that everything will be okay, and that they'll stay safe. However, they just didn't know the tragedy that would befall them before Prue got back home.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Where Are My Girls?**

Just three days after Prue departed for Florida, there's a strange car outside the manor, and this time, Phoebe sees him. She keeps an eye on him until the phone rings, making her jump a good two, three feet in the air.

"What?! Hello?" Phoebe asks, while answering it.

"Hey, nice to talk to you too. Why so jumpy there sis?" Piper asks who was on her lunch break at Quake.

"Sorry. That same strange car that Prue's been talking about, is outside the manor. I think we really do have a stalker." Phoebe replies, and then she gets a look at the guys face, and he looks very familiar, but she can't put her finger on who he is.

"She hasn't mentioned anything to me about a stalker or anything. I guess she told you about him while you was helping her pack. Could be someone from her past that has a score to settle or something. What does he look like?" Piper asks her.

"Short dark hair, middle age, muscular, that's all I can really see cause he's in his car." Phoebe tells her.

"Sounds like Bane. He had Prue to help him last year with a demon. Remember? He was wanting nothing to do with him, and the demon kept after him and kept after him, until he had no choice but to have Prue to help him get rid of him. Bane's harmless. Don't worry." Piper replies, and then Phoebe can hear her tear into her lunch.

"Well, I don't like this. He just seen me looking out the window toward him, and he gave the sign like he's going to kill us. He took his thumb and slid it across his throat toward me. Piper, I really don't like this. Just that look in his eyes." Phoebe explains, and that's when Piper tells her, "Sneak out the back, and hide out on the way over here. I have twenty minutes left of my break but when you get here, I'll let Martin know that you're coming ahead of time, and he'll get you taken care of."

That night, Phoebe and Piper are sitting by the fireplace, just talking when the phone rings and it's Prue.

"Hey girls. How are you two doing?" Prue asks them.

"Pretty good. Phoebe had a run with Bane Jessup today. The same one that had you to help him with destroying that one demon. Prue, he's back and Phoebe said that he gave her a sign of killing us by taking his thumb across his throat. Now, I have no idea if he's being put up to this by another demon and this time, the underworld's got him, or what. All I know is, she was pretty freaked out when she got to Quake today." Piper tells her.

"She left the house when he was doing all of that? How? Why?" Prue asks, and she really sounds worried.

"I told her to sneak out the back, hide out on her way to Quake, and she stayed there until I got off of work. Then we came back here, called Darryl and had him to patrol around, and there's not been any disturbances for over an hour. I would say that there's probably no danger, but ya never know." Piper explains.

"Did he say if he's going to continue patroling or not?" Prue asks.

"Yeah. He said if he had too, then he would have different officers take different shifts." Phoebe tells her.

"I knew I shouldn't have went on this damn trip. Every time one of us goes away, something like this happens." Prue replies.

"Oh honey, things like this are going to keep happening. We're witches and there's always going to be someone after us. We can't quit living our lives cause of some whack job like Bane Jessup. We'll be okay. You just do what you need to do in Florida and we'll see you when you get back. We love you. For now, we're going to bed. We'll call you tomorrow." Piper tells her.

Sometime after midnight, Phoebe wakes up coughing, not sure what's causing it. She then starts smelling of the air and is instantly out of bed and running down the hall into Piper's room.

"Piper! Piper, come on honey. We have to go. The house is on fire." Phoebe tells her.

"Do what?!" Piper hollers back in shock.

"No time to explain, let's go! We've got to get out of here! Come on, now!" Phoebe says, while pulling her to her feet and running for the bedroom door. By the time they get in the hallway, there's so much smoke that neither of them can see two feet in front of them. They barely manage to get to the stairs, and they try to go under the smoke. When that doesn't work, Phoebe feels Piper's hand on her back, giving her a nudge down the stairs, and just before Phoebe goes tumbling down them, she reaches back and gets a hold of Piper's hand, pulling her down as well. They figured the faster they got down the stairs, the sooner they would get to the door.

"Piper, the door's been nailed shut." Phoebe tells her.

"You're not serious. It can't be. Let me see." Piper replies.

"Piper, I'm telling you, someone, whoever set this fire, nailed the damn door shut." Phoebe says, while getting her phone out of her purse that she left by the door.

"911, what is your emergency?" The dispatch asks.

"This is Phoebe Halliwell on the corner of Prescott and Pine. Our house is on fire, and whoever did it, nailed the door shut. My sister and I are trapped inside. Hurry!" Phoebe hollers.

"Okay Maam, help is on the way. Stay with me. You and your sister find somewhere safe in there. Go down to the lower part of the house, cover up with something, do whatever you can until help arrives. What's your names? Talk to me." The dispatch, who's name is Betty, tells her.

"You know my name. Phoebe Halliwell. My sister's name is Piper, our sister Prue is in Florida on a business trip. This is going to be so hard on her, coming back to us being dead." Phoebe replies.

"My name's Betty. She's not going to come back to you being gone. I'm going to do my best to get help to you. They're in route right now. They should be there any time." Betty says.

"Please tell Prue for us, that we love her." Piper cries out, and Phoebe jumps up, grabs Piper, and they head for the basement. They find a space in the wall where the last demon they fought, had blasted through the wall. They crawl inside, find a blanket, get under it so the smoke won't be so bad on them, and then they sit there, in an embrace until they can't stay awake anymore from all the smoke.

Thirty minutes after the fire was started, Darryl's arriving at the manor, or what's left of it. He jumps out of his car, and runs up the driveway, looking for the fire marshall.

"Where are they? Where's the girls?" Darryl asks.

"We haven't found anyone yet. We're just now getting the flames out. We have to wait until it's safe to go in." The fire marshall tells him.

"Oh bull shit! Put on a damn suit and get in there and help your men get my girls out." Darryl demands. He doesn't even give the man a chance to say anything else. He goes inside what's left of the manor, and makes his way down into the basement where he sees someone's foot sticking out of the wall.

"I found someone! Get down here now!" Darryl hollers up to everyone while he rummages through burnt wood and wires. He pulls the blanket off and finds that neither one of them are breathing, and they're burnt beyond measure.

"Oh my God. My girls are gone. What do I do now? What do I do? No, this can't be happening. You girls have taken on demons and lived through worse than this." Darryl whispers to them, even though they are gone. He gets Phoebe in one arm, and Piper in the other, and carries them out where they are layed on stretchers and covered up.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Moving On**

At the hospital, they girls are downstairs in the basement, where some doctors are getting them ready for their family and Darryl is upstairs in the waiting room.

"Excuse me detective. Are you family to the Halliwells?" The doctor asks, and he just nods his head.

"I'm the only family you're going to find right now. The dispatch operator through 911 said that Prue's in Florida on a business trip, so I'm the only one here right now." Darryl tells him.

"They've been cleaned up the best we could get them and they're dressed and ready to go to a funeral home. I know it's probably too soon to be thinking about this but, "The doctor tries to say when Darryl tells him, "No. You're right. They need to have a proper burial. I've been sitting her for the bigger half of an hour, trying to figure out how to call Prue and tell her."

"Would you like for one of us to call her?" The doctor offers.

"No. I have to do it. They're like family, and Prue would never forgive me if I didn't man up and call her. Thanks though. I uh, I also have to see Phoebe and Piper. I owe them a goodbye." Darryl replies, and Doctor Jensen only says, "Of course Sir."

"Hey Darryl. I didn't think I would like this trip as much as I have but it's wonderful down here. Aside from all the new hires I've done already and getting people trained, I have had a chance to see some sights. Phoebe and Piper would love it down here. Maybe we'll all come down here on vacation this fall." Prue says, when she sees his number, and answers, not knowing what he's got to tell her.

"Prue. I wish I had some happy news to tell you but I don't. There's been a terrible accident. The manor's gone. There's nothing left of it. There was a fire tonight and whoever started it, nailed the door shut so Piper and Phoebe couldn't get out. They're gone honey. The girls are gone." Darryl tells her.

"You didn't just tell me that my sisters are dead Darryl. You couldn't have. That's it, this is a joke. I'm drunk and you've just told me a joke." Prue replies.

"Who would make this up baby? The girls are gone. I'm at the hospital with them right now. They're down in the basement and the doctor has gotten them as cleaned up as he could and ready to go to the funeral home. I hate having to tell you this, but it's true. I'm not sure if there's any way at all, that you can do something, but, they're gone Prue." Darryl explains, and the only thing she can think to say is, "When I called them earlier, they said something about Bane Jessup. I'm on my way."

It took Prue all night flying back from Florida and when she wasn't able to tell Jack why she was leaving early, at first he got mad at her. He felt like she was blowing off the job and rushing home because she just didn't like it. Finally, she was able to tell him what happened and he even offered to go back with her. She arrives in San Francisco and it's like she can feel her sisters' spirits, because even though it's over 90 degrees outside, she gets cold chills the closer she gets to the hospital.

"Excuse me Maam. I'm Prue Halliwell, and I'm supposed to meet a Darryl Morris here. He called me last night and explained what happened with my sisters." Prue tells the receptionist. The lady keeps putting her on hold, and gets back to her phone call until Prue grabs the phone, slams it down, lays her hand over it, and says, "Look lady. I'm not going to ask you again. My sisters were killed in a house fire last night while I was on business in Florida. Now, tell me where I can find Detective Morris or you're gonna need to be seen in the E R. I'm tired, I'm half starved, and I've not stopped crying since he told me about Phoebe and Piper. Get off your ass and find him. Thank You!" The lady just nods her head and starts paging Darryl while Prue takes a seat in the first empty chair she can find.

"Way to go hon. I've been waiting forever for word on my wife. She's back there having all kinds of tests done. The doctors think she's had a small heart attack. They won't tell me anything, and the way you handled that receptionist, I salute you." An elderly man tells Prue, and she smiles for the first time since she recieved word about her sisters.

"Thanks. I'm just waiting on an officer friend. Our house burned to the ground last night while I was away on business, and my two younger sisters were killed. I didn't even get the chance to say good bye. Here I am telling you all of this when you've got your own worries. I'm sorry." Prue replies, and the man puts his hand over her two small ones and says, "Honey, it's okay. I have a Daughter around your age, and if anything like this ever happened to her or her sisters, I would expect her to talk to me about it. How old were they?"

"Phoebe was 26, Piper was 29, and I just turned 31. Phoebe was fresh out of collage, and Piper was busting her behind as the new manager of Quake. She loved that job. Phoebe had the best of intentions to pursue her career. Now, they're both gone." Prue tells him, and the man lets a couple of tears fall, hearing her tell him about them.

"I remember going to Quake a few times with my wife. We love that place. Piper? Didn't she have long dark hair, about five foot four inches tall, and small frame?" The man, who introduces himself as Tod Baker, asks.

"Yep. That was Piper." Prue replies.

"She just about crapped a brick one night when my wife and I tipped her fifteen bucks. She gave the best service, and she was the nicest one in there. God love her, she was so busy that she just about fell over every chair in there that night. My wife wanted to kidnap her and throw her in our car, and take her home with us and let her get some rest, but she kept that smile and speed up all night. I don't know how she done it. Even when I was her age, I didn't have that spunk. What's Phoebe look like? You got any pictures?" Tod asks, and Prue kind of smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you got em by the way you're smiling. Come on, let me see em. Come with the pictures." Tod tells her, with his hand held out. Prue gets her bill fold and pulls out a picture of her, Piper, and Phoebe standing in front of the manor on a Saturday afternoon, after they had just gotten back from the beach and they were all sunburned. She tells him that a neighbor friend of theirs, just had to get a picture of the three sister raccoons. The reason he called them that was because of the way their faces looked where their sun glasses had been.

"As soon as they seen that picture, they tried to get it away from me. I told them no, that they weren't going to get it because one day, we would look back and laugh at it." Prue replies, and then Darryl comes to talk to her.

"Good Luck with your wife Sir. I hope it all turns out good for her." Prue tells Tod.

"Thank You. I'm so sorry for your loss. You put it in the paper when the services are, and my wife and I will be there to pay our respects. I'll have to wait til she's feeling better to give her the news though." Tod replies. Darryl and Prue go downstairs to the basement where Phoebe and Piper still are, and as soon as Prue sees them, she loses it.

"Oh my God guys. Why did you have to be killed like this? Why did you leave me? I've got to bring you both back somehow." Prue says, while still leaning over the both of them.

"Prue. I'm not sure how you're going to be able to do that but, for the time being, come home with me. We have two spare bedrooms and Sheila already knows about everything. She'll be happy to have you." Darryl tells her. Prue just nods her head in agreement to go to Darryl's place, but she says that before they leave, she's got to go somewhere first.

Later that evening, about an hour before it's dark, Prue goes over to where the manor once stood, and she starts looking around to see if there's anything she can salvage from the fire. While she's going through everything, she finds an old back pack and the book. She manages to fix the bag enough to where she can put the book in there, and then she heads to the store to get what all she needs to work on getting Piper and Phoebe back.

"Okay girls. Your funerals are tomorrow at noon. I have the rest of tonight and early tomorrow morning to make this work. Lord, give me the strength and knowledge to do this." Prue tells them.

"Hey, are you hungry? Dinner's all done." Sheila says, when she sees Prue come through the door.

"Not really. I thank you though. I'm just really tired from my trip back here, and everything." Prue replies. She heads into one of the spare rooms, sets everything where she can get to it once everyone is in bed, then lays down for awhile.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Surprise!**

Prue wakes up around midnight and starts working on trying to summon Cupid. This is something she's never had to do before, so she's reading through the book, and just about to lose hope when she thinks she hears Piper say, "Prue, please hurry." She finds the summoning spell for Cupid, tells him what's going on, then he hands her his ring, and tells her what all she needs to do.

"So, I just think of them, and this ring will take me back in time to just before I left for Florida?" Prue asks.

"Yes. That's all you need to do. If you have any trouble, call my name." Cupid tells her. Prue tries her hardest but it doesn't work for her because she's still blocked by the image of seeing her sisters in the hospital basement. She just gives up, lays back down, and cries herself to sleep.

The next morning, Sheila is knocking on Prue's bedroom door, and letting her know that breakfast is done if she wants to eat anything before heading to the funeral home. Prue opens the door and Sheila can tell she's been crying all night.

"Oh honey, I can't say that I know what you're going through cause I still have my brothers and sisters, but if you need a few more minutes, I can come back later." Sheila tells her.

"No. I'm okay. I just want to go for a walk before heading over there." Prue replies. Sheila nods her head and tells her they will see her over there and to be careful. When Prue rounds up everything and gets it in her bag the best she can, she heads outside, starts down the sidewalk where the manor once stood, and she calls SWA Properties to see about rebuilding the manor. Prue's still on the phone with SWA Properties, when she rounds the corner toward Prescott and Pine, and she just drops her phone from her hand and stands there in shock.

"Sorry. I must have the wrong number." Prue says, after picking her phone back up, and telling the lady on the other end that she had dropped her phone. She hangs up, walks up to the manor, and goes up on the front porch. The manor's standing just as tall and proud as it did before, like there never was a fire, and when she opens the door, she can hear movement in the living room.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Prue calls out, while walking through the foyer.

"Surprise!" Piper and Phoebe holler, after jumping up from in front of the couch where they were hiding, making Prue faint.

An hour later, Prue's been awake now for twenty minutes and they are lifting her out of the floor. They all sit down to talk and the first thing she says is, "It had to have worked, cause you both are right here, and you're okay."

"It did. We're the only ones that know about what happened, and us being killed. We know what you did with getting us back. Everyone else who knew, their memories have all been erased, and time has been reset. Darryl and Sheila, don't even have any memory of what happened, and now, we have work to do. Since time's been reset, you've not even been to Florida on your business trip." Piper tells her. They head toward the attic when Prue's phone rings, and it's Jack.

"Hey, are you about ready to go? Our plane leaves in an hour." Jack says, while checking his watch again.

"Um, no. Sorry but, I can't make it to Florida after all. I have a big family emergency that I have to take care of, and if I go to Florida right now, it will only end in tragedy." Prue explains to him. He says that he'll let Claire know that she's not able to make it to Florida, and although Prue knows what that means for her with her job, she just simply doesn't care.

"Rosemary. Thyme. Okay, cinnamon sticks, salt, and ginger. Thank You." Prue says after they get in the attic and she has her hand out to Phoebe, who is handing her ingredient after ingredient. Next she looks around to see what all else they need and she says, "Okay, Piper, go light the black candle in the middle over there, and light the white ones surrounding that one. Next, I need a little bit of water, some vinegar, and a dash of freshly squeezed, apple juice. This should bring Bane and his new bosses to us. Then, we'll have us a show down and then go shopping for some new outfits, and then over to P3 for some sisterly bonding time."

"Well one thing at a time. This here says that we have to wait it out until he comes here again. See? You were already gone and you as the strongest one of the three of us, it was easier for Bane to get in here. So, since you are back now, we wait for him to get here to try it again, and that's when we get him. I'm not lighting these candles." Piper tells her.

"I'm not going to stand by and let the two of you get killed all over again. It's not going to happen. We've broken Wiccan laws before and came out on top, so why can't we do it again?" Prue replies, and Phoebe says, "I agree with Piper sweetie. Just let him come here again, and this time, after we have the potion ready, that's when we will get him. You're the stronger one out of all of us, so we're going to wait and get him together. Before, he can do anything to us." Prue just sighs like she's mad, but then goes into her room and lays on her bed and looks up at the celing. Before too long, it starts raining, and she's out like a light.

Claire tried numerous times to get a hold of Prue, and her phone kept going to voice mail. Finally, she goes to the manor and Piper lets her in.

"Is Prue home hon?" Claire asks her.

"Yeah. She's in her room. Is everything okay?" Piper replies.

"Yes and no. I just need to speak with her if that's okay." Claire tells her and about that time, Prue was headed downstairs anyway and she heard Claire in the foyer, so she walks in there to talk to her.

"I had to make sure everything was okay. Jack said you blew off the trip to Florida. I really need my best employee down there Prue. What family emergency is it this time? Everyone seems to be perfectly healthy." Claire tells her.

"It's complicated okay. I wish I could tell you what's going on, but I can't. I have to be at home in case if something happens." Prue replies and Claire just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Nice try Prue, I'm not buying." Claire says, and Prue can't hold it in any longer.

"Fine. You want me to tell you so badly? Okay, here it is." Prue starts to say when Phoebe says, "Prue, no. We can't."

"I don't care anymore. Claire, we're witches. All three of us okay. We were born into the family line of white Wicca magic that started with Melinda Warren back in the 1600's. Now if you don't believe me, I don't care. But I will tell you this. We're good witches, we fight demons on a weekly basis, and we protect innocent people. I've been to Florida already and while I was gone, a man named Bane Jessup, came in here one night, set the place on fire, nailed the doors shut, and my sisters were burned alive, and the place went to the ground. My dead Mother and Grandmother, plus a Cupid, got together and reset time back to now, before I went to Florida, so we could prevent this from happening again. Also, everyone's memories of them being gone, was also erased. Now, if you want to fire me, go the fuck ahead! Family's more important than that damn auction house. Still don't believe me? Watch this." Prue explains, while getting hysterical and showing her how she can move things just by waving her hand or quinting her eyes. Claire turns white as a ghost and whispers, "You still have your job."

"What was that? Cause I didn't hear ya!" Prue snaps.

"I uh, I said you still have your job. I'm in shock but, you're the best damn employee I have there. Jack can handle things in your absence. You take care of whatever you need to do. I'll see you Monday. Take care." Claire says, and just as she's making her way to the door, Prue reaches out and touches her arm. Claire turns back around to face her and Prue's crying.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this." Prue tells her.

"Oh, I understand. You're the best one I have there like I said. And I do get it, completely. Family is more important. I'm scared of magic, but I'm not scared of any of you. I trust you. I'll see ya." Claire replies, and she finally makes her way out the door and down to her car. Prue just drops to her knees, lays her head in her hands, and just starts bawling.

"Come on Pheebes. Let's go get some coffee or something." Piper, who already knows that when Prue's upset, to just leave her alone, tells her sister.

"Right." Phoebe sort of whispers.

Later that night, Prue still can't seem to get to sleep when she smells gasoline somewhere. She goes down the hall to Piper's and Phoebe's rooms, and tells them, "Show time. Come on. Shh, quietly but quickly." They get down to the first set of stairs and just as Bane is ready to strike that match, Piper freezes him, and they tie him to a chair.

Twenty minutes later, Bane's trying his best to get them to change their minds, but they are adament.

"Please let me go. I didn't want to join forces with the underworld. I had to. My family's lives were at stake." Bane tells them. Prue just stands there and then says, "Oh spare me the sob story Bane! You came in here, nailed all the doors shut, and set this place on fire. How fucking dare you?"

"I'm sorry Prue. I had no choice. Please, just listen to me and I will tell you everything you need or want to know." Bane replies.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Party Night**

Bane's been tied up for over an hour while they talked and finally, Piper steps in.

"So let me get this straight. You decide to just come in here all willy nilly and kill us, instead of coming and talking to us when we could have helped you? You had damn well better start making sence buddy. I have no problem in turning your cry baby ass into a pile of smoldering ashes." Piper snaps.

"Okay. You're right. The short of it is this. I had just had enough of playing the good guy all the time and having my family targeted by the underworld. A demon made me a deal that if I joined him and the other demons in his sect, they'd leave me alone. All I had to do was just kill the three of you. I didn't know though that Prue was gone in Florida at the time. Anyway, I was only trying to protect my family. My Mom's not doing good, Dad died last month of a heart attack, my brother's gotten paralyzed by some of these demons, and I just thought that if I joined them, they'd leave Mom and Dad alone." Bane explains.

"How do you think we feel Bane? We have them coming after us all the time. We've lost Grams and Mom, to demons. Our Dad decided that after a long fight with Grams, he wasn't going to win, so he just left out of our lives. It's not fair, you're right. But surprise! Crap storms do happen. Figure out how to deal with them because the next witches you try to go after, you won't have a talk with them. They'll just kill your ass and be done with ya." Phoebe tells him.

"Call whoever your boss is down there, and get him up here." Prue says, and she already has the potions ready to go.

"What? You're letting me go?" Bane asks.

"I didn't say that. It remains to be seen on weather or not you live. Get your boss here. Now!" Prue hollers after asking nice. Prue turns him loose with her power and he gets his boss to his manor, and the whole time, Piper and Phoebe have their fingers crossed in the pockets of their pajama pants, hoping that Bane's not going to turn on them. All it takes for Bane to summon his underworld bosses, is to snap his fingers and holler the name Reese. Phoebe looks at Piper and Prue and mouths the word, "Reese? What the hell?" Just then, some big black shadowy thing shows up in front of them.

"You disappoint me Bane. You were supposed to destroy these witches, not side with them. You can't have it both ways." The shadowy figure tells him.

"I wasn't doing no such thing. I was captured, and I told them why I joined your side. You promise that my family will not be bothered if I really join your side?" Bane asks him.

"If? What do you mean by if? You was already on our side I thought." The shadowy guy replies, when Prue throws the first thing of potion and says, "That's enough of this." Piper and Phoebe throw theirs too, and then they say their power of three spell. While they are chanting, Bane tries to grab a hold of Reese, as if to protect him or something, and when Prue sees the effects that the power of three spell is having on the both of them, she tries to reach out for Bane. After all, there was that one connection between the two of them and Prue thought she had found the one person who was truly trying to battle his evil side. Piper grabs the back of Prue's shirt, preventing her from going any farther and she says, "Prue, no. Keep chanting." The spell worked so well that the blast threw everyone in different directions and when Prue lands over by the kitchen entrance, she instantly sits back up and starts crying. She was upset because at one time, she knew Bane was trying so hard to change, but then somehow, he gave up on trying to change his ways, and he allowed himself to surrendered to the underworld, where he met his fate in the end.

The next evening, everyone's at the club and Piper and Phoebe can't find Prue anywhere. They're looking all over the place when they find her back in their usual spot. She's talking on her phone, and looking as if she's getting pissed off.

"What's the matter?" Piper asks, while trying to walk up to her.

"Claire, it's like this. First you tell me that I still have my job but then just because you're a chicken shit, you wanna fire me over something that I have no control over? I can't help the fact that I'm a witch, or the fact that I blew off Florida to keep my sisters from dying. To me, work and a job, isn't everything. Money doesn't mean anything to me if the people I love the most, aren't around to help me enjoy it. You know what your problem is Claire? You're selfish. You think that money and wealth, and a big house on fifteen acres of land, is more important than the very breath you draw every second." Prue snaps at her.

"Sorry, but that is the way that I feel. I have a whole company full of people that I have to keep safe. I don't even want you here in the building when you come to pick up everything of yours. It will all be outside waiting on you. Have a nice night." Claire tells her.

"That bitch fired me for being a witch. She said she didn't want me there because she had a whole company of people that she has to keep safe, and I'm not even allowed to go in there and clean out my office. Everything of mine will be outside in the morning and I can pick it up then." Prue explains.

"She can't do that." Phoebe says.

"She did." Prue replies.

"Well fine then. Let her be like that. There's jobs all over the city that you would be perfect for. You always said that you didn't really like Buckland's anyway because of the hours. Go into photography, only this time, do it full time." Piper suggests. Prue nods her head, kind of smiles, then calls Claire back and tells her, "Oh by the way Claire. I will have a nice evening because I no longer have to deal with you. I'm going back to the career I really love doing, and I won't have to see you or that stuffy office anymore. Take your auction house and stick it in your ass! My sisters and I have a party to get on with." She then hangs up her phone, turns it off, and they all go out on the dance floor and dance the night away. Prue gets started on her new career right away, and gets picture after picture of her sisters out there on the floor, being silly, and she thinks to herself that she almost lost them forever and she would have, if it hadn't been for her Mom and Grams, and Cupid showing her the way to do it.

"What are you smiling about hon?" Darryl asks, while walking up to her and taking a seat at one of the tables.

"You probably don't remember cause everyone's memories were erased of it but, they died a couple days ago while I was in Florida on a business trip. I had to get Mom and Grams and a Cupid, to help me go back in time to right before the fire, to save them before it happened." Prue explains to him.

"Wow. No, I don't remember but, I know you wouldn't lie to me about it either. Look at Sheila out there with them. She loves them to the moon and back." Darryl says with a smile.

"Yes she does. Ya know Darryl, this night is way better for me than any other night I've ever spent with them. I know the reason for it too. I was only able to do it once with going back in time and saving them from a firey fate. Now, is now. It can never be now, again. You've got to cherish each and every day for what it is, because when you only have that one shot, it's gotta count." Prue tells him, and when she lays her camera down on the table, she takes him by his wrist, yanks him up, and says, "Come on. The night is young and so are we." Darryl goes and picks Sheila up in a hug while they are dancing around the floor, and Prue hangs on tightly to Phoebe and Piper and whispers to them both, "Words can never express, what the two of you mean to me." That's when they all hear their Mother's voice say, "Blessed Be."

 **THE END**


End file.
